User blog:BetaGyro/Kanto And Johto Where Are They now
'Where are they now? Kanto + Johto:' When discussing on disocrd about what everyones been upto after their respected season had concluded Green gave us a pretty dank insight into some drastic and surprising twists. Angie: '''Angie, as we know, runs the aftershow. She also has her own radio show in Johto, where she has an apartment in Goldenrod. Angie does a lot of touring and travelling since she's become a standup comedian as well, and does shows and performances. She's probably in the top five of contestants who have made the most money out of their run on the show. Angie loves what she's doing, and plans to open a comedy club in Goldenrod with Hariyama as the bouncer. '''Ross: '''Ross' run on the show was recognized by a few Ranger Groups worldwide. They wanted to see more, so Ross has started an expedition of setting up times to meet with all of them without using industrial resources to get to them. So Ross is going to walk into the Hoenn board like "hi i made a raft and rowed here from Sinnoh". Ross' feat is being noticed by all of the Ranger Groups and now they want him even more. Ross doesn't know which one he wants to join yet, but is excited to see how each of them try and outdo the other. '''Alice: '''Alice's work with Bill has put her name on LOTS of lists. She went back to Kalos to briefly study under Professor Sycamore. But she's now specializing in Mega Evolution study in Shalour City and has been contacted by specialists on the topic. Alice is quickly on her way to becoming a fully fledged Pokemon Professor. She is planning on taking an internship offered to her from Steven Stone in Hoenn. She's currently deciding what to do because she wants this position but she also just started dating her longtime best friend, the Shalour Gym Leader Korrina. She's still close to Ludwig and has been asking him how to best keep a long distance going since he's an expert... but for some reason Ludwig hasn't been responding to her? ... Alice is figuring out what to do. '''Molly: '''Molly went back to Kalos and is currently working in a boutique. She lives a simple life. Joey taught her how to Skype and she's officially become like a second mother to him, flying down to visit as often as she can. Joey's own parents have to Skype Molly whenever Joey reaches a milestone in his life cuz she HAS to know about it too. Molly cries easily. Her son, Jerrold, challenged the Kalos league and lost. Molly supported him when he was in a dark place, and now he's on a journey of self discovery, getting better and living his best life exploring Alola. '''Joey: '''JOEY WAS SO FUCKING GROUNDED AFTER KANTO. But he's not grounded anymore. Joey is 10 now, and officially allowed to go on his first Pokemon Journey. Joey got stuck for a bit with Maylene due to Type advantage. Molly got him through it, and Joey is currently making his way around Sinnoh trying to get all the gym badges. Joey's Bibarel is respectfully his HM slave and his Raticate is named "Rattata". Joey is off on his journey but holy hell, his parents OFTEN send his brother to go check on him. (They installed a tracking device on Bibarel when he got home after they watched him almost get hit by a car on episode 1 of kanto) Joey doesn't know about the tracking device. '''Ryuma: '''Ryuma has dreams bigger than seaside village. He's completed the Alola challenge EASILY. Ryuma and Malika were close and they KINDA tried a relationship but it didn't end too well. Malika was kind of clingy and Ryuma isn't good at giving attention. They don't really talk anymore. Ryuma put that aside and challenged the league. and lost. Ryuma's kind of in a slump right now, and is going through some rough times, and doesn't really stay in touch with anybody from the show since he moves so fast and doesn't stop to chat. Ryuma's staying in Malie City right now, and is trying to dig himself out of that hole. '''Malika: '''Malika is not doing well right now. She tried to start a relationship with Ryuma, which didn't end well, and she said some things to Ryuma that stuck with him when he went into his downward spiral. She wants to take it back, but doesn't want to put either of them in a situation together again. Malika has a dead-end job right now in Hau'Oli city's mall working retail. She's not making a lot of money and some dormant depression is arising. She's in a massive slump and is trying to save up money to leave Alola, but isn't making nearly enough. She keeps in touch with Natalie, who has talked her off the edge and is one of her best friends. Malika is an extremely sweet girl though so of course has a great support system of friends who love her and take care of her. She'll be alright, but times are tough. Breloom and Tsareena are instafamous and happily married and have two beautiful shroomish girls and one bounsweet boi '''Trixie: '''Trixie is living her BEST life. The show promoted her comic sales, and she's at signings and seminars. Being psychic works in that you can tamper in all of its abilities, but you'll only keep one of them going forward and getting stronger. That ability for Trixie is being a ??? whatever the phrase for those that can talk through thoughts. Trixie can communicate via thoughts, and open those channels for people to talk without being together. Voila, how Ludwig and her keep such a good long distance relationship. But Ludwig sets up times she can do that cuz he does a lot of work where he needs to focus and sometimes it can scare the BAJEEZUS out of him. Trixie's making a lot of money and is very popular, and she loves her awkward nerdy bf and thinks the world of him. He could stand to be a little more confident, but she believes in him. '''Ludwig: '''shit’s fucked, man '''Alan: '''So Alan took what was left of Team Rocket and turned these angsty and aggressive adults into the SECOND most evil and diabolical occupation a person can have... He opened a telemarketing firm and loves it. Alan managed to get Giovanni's number and likes to occasionally prank call him, or if Alan's drunk he'll call Giovanni and be like "hey buddy FUCK YOU" and hang up. Alan somehow keeps getting Giovanni's number and has probably cost the man a couple dozen phones. Alan stopped smoking... but he drinks, but not to get turnt. He's responsible. Alan is still close with Matteo. '''Natalie: '''So Natalie. Natalie has opened a sanctuary for Bug Types, and is in charge of a almost every other protest march in Kanto... which makes her chats with Payton FUN AS HELL cuz she'll tell Payton all about shit and Payton and her will roast the Kanto president privately and then Payton will take all of that and go to the president to fix. Let's just say Payton and Natalie's tea sessions have inspired a LOT of societal change in Kanto. They're best friends now since Natalie got closer to Payton when Natalie's boyfriend, Bolin, joined the Kanto league. Kanto's becoming a bright and lively place. Natalie works a homeless shelter in Saffron. Unfortunately, Natalie and Bolin would often fight, because Bolin's views would honestly not always be as progressive as Natalie's, but nothing harmful. Bolin treasures tradition since he's from Johto, and Natalie has become a lot more tech oriented and is very face forward to the future and doesn't really care for tradition, which would result in argument after argument. Natalie broke up with Bolin. They're both doing fine, and neither are upset with each other cuz both know they're good people. They still talk, but they aren't romantic anymore. Natalie has weekly phone conversations with Malika. But Malika rarely calls her, and sometimes Malika doesn't pick up. Natalie has Malika's friends numbers so she can call them if she's ever worried. '''Grace: '''Grace is still working in the shop, and Grace is MADLY in love with Lucy. And Lucy is MADLY in love with her. The two are healthy as shit, loving as shit, Grace will tell her clients all about her beautiful girlfriend even if they don't ask and ESPECIALLY if they're homophobic. Grace attends a lot of Natalie's marches. Grace recently taught Lucy to drive since Lucy was scared to cuz of her missing arm. The two are honestly going to get married when they're old enough. It's gonna happen. '''Zane: '''Zane is still in Sinnoh living his best life. Zane passed his exams with flying colors and is now a licensed therapist. One of his clients is a previous member of Team Galactic, Saturn. He's helping Saturn to straighten out his life and figure out what to do with Team Galactic's headquarters, which Saturn can't exactly give to the city since the lease was signed by Cyrus who is now gone and has no family to negotiate. Saturn wants to turn the headquarters into an observatory, but isn't sure. Anyway, Zane comes home to his house almost every day to see Axel there, no job and kinda lounging. Axel also lives in Celestic now. Zane has a rough time trying to talk to Axel about his future cuz Axel accuses him of "using therapy on him, which reduces communication. Eventually Zane's conversation pushes a couple of buttons and Axel gets defensive. Zane is the one to break up with Axel. Zane is single right now and is trying to keep his caring instincts from going back to Axel because he knows he just wants to take care of him, and that isn't healthy for either of them. '''Bolin: '''So next is Bolin. Bolin was defeated by Payton in the game. Payton gives credit to the people SHE personally took down in the game, and offers Amber and Bolin chances to apply for the Elite 4 positions. Amber declines and goes back to Hoenn. Bolin accepts and manages to get the position. Bolin got to know Leaf, Koga, and Karen. Bolin's position brings Natalie and Payton together, who are still a little wary of each other from the game, but they become FAST friends outside of the game and basically BFFs. Bolin's relationship with Natalie falls apart and they break up amiably. Bolin is excited to be in the Elite 4 and gets to easily fly between the league and Blackthorn City. Bolin is trying to write a book right now. He's just living his life. '''Amber: '''Amber. Amber declined the position but still calls Payton frequently. The two are still good buddies. Amber moved to the mainland of Hoenn and is currently working in the Battle Shed in Slateport City. ... so she was probably present at the party in the premiere. >: ) Amber has a gf who likes to perform in contests in town and Amber shows up and is a riot at those. "THAT'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, Y'ALL" in the middle of her shows. Her gf expects it and loves it. Amber is just chilling. Not doing much, but she likes it. '''Matteo: '''With the gym being reassigned in Viridian, Matteo stepped in and was able to become the new gym leader. He's close to the league, he gets to be in the same conferences with Payton, they get to spend a good amount of time together while still having time to themselves (sometimes not by choice cuz Payton has a lot of responsibilities) She knows Matteo would take a while to explain what her responsibilities are... and she likes it that way, cuz sometimes she just wants to come home and nap with her bf and not have to bring work into it. Matteo and her have monthly fancy dinners, and weekly dates. Matteo still talks to Alan frequently. Matteo recently got a call from his dad. Matteo hung up as soon as he recognized who it was. Matteo's put that behind him and is living a good life, loving his job, and is one of the most compassionate gym leaders, not letting any trainer leave his gym crying until they sit down and talk. He is surprisingly tough to beat. Go Matteo '''Axel: '''Axel, as you know, had a messy breakup with Zane. Axel is still living in Celestic Town, and after breaking up with Zane, he got a job in Veilstone as a game corner attendant who works the prize station. Axel isn't doing terrible, but he's just kinda figuring it out. He got a boyfriend in town, which is awkward since Zane is still in Celestic and also works in Veilstone. They don't talk to each other, but Axel knows they're eventually going to have to have a conversation and work things out. Axel is a lot more respecting of his new boyfriend's space. His boyfriend is a coworker. Axel's mom has gotten a LOT better and is healthier, less finicky, and has her own job in Mt. Coronet as a travelling nurse, an occupation carried over from Unova's system. '''Payton: '''And last but not least Payton. Payton is a new champion. The president is a man named Mr. Sukizo, a longtime coordinator in Kanto, Sinnoh and Hoenn and the president of the PokeFan Club in Kanto Vermillion City. He rose up a few years ago to become the Region President. He's a little finicky and kind of a nervous wreck, so the additional the the grounded Payton has helped him substantially. Mr. Sukizo is well meaning... but was a mess during the Kanto Power Outage, which Payton fixed up by creating a deal with the Aether Foundation to build a small remote island in place of Cinnabar with incredibly high tech and a system that utilizes the power of the dormant volcano, keeping it from erupting by dispersing its energy for good use. It's been completed and the facility is just called "Cinnabar" now. Blaine's gym was installed as well, and he LOVES it, and was a massive help and speaker in the project's creation. Payton had to be present for a lot of the meetings, since Mr. Sukizo is rather gullible and Payton had to be like "they're playing you, sir". Mr. Sukizo and Payton had a great relationship, she teases him behind closed doors a lot. Due to the power outtage and Kanto's progress, less people have been taking on the league challenge at the time. But as time passed, more people started to challenge again, and Payton got to play her role well. She still talks to Amber, is still with Matteo, is BFFs with Natalie, has hired Bolin as a member of the Elite 4, has an obsession with Lorelei since Lorelei is one of the only people to actively not be impressed by Payton and Payton just thinks that's **powerful** but doesn't admit it. Payton's living a good life, and her full Champion Team is Lapras, Weavile, Nidoqueen, Mamoswine, Gengar and Dragonite '''Carl: '''So Carl was kicked out of the monastery. He was a shit monk. Carl is currently homeless as fuck in Saffron City... However, that means he does see Natalie often because she runs homeless centers. Natalie is irritated cuz Carl is VERY capable of having a job but just too lazy. He has developed a crush on Natalie, which has not nor ever will be reciprocated. '''Francis: '''Francis, with the help of Jackson, decided to get over his hatred of the other regions by going on a vacation somewhere. Jackson helped him pick Kalos. Francis went to Kalos and immediately got mugged in Lumiose City. Francis is STUCK in Kalos, because he went to get a new ID and was too rude to the workers there. Francis is currently living in the cheapest apartment he could find in Kalos, which is... a spot in Valerie. Francis is slowly learning, but you better believe it's a rocky start '''Jackson: '''Jackson is absolutely living his best life. He's back in Alola. He is the one who started making Mantine Surfing so widespread and was behind the projects of the beaches (that you see exclusively in ultra sun ultra moon). Jackson holds the top record and isn't doing all that much. He's just living his life. '''Rise: '''Rise is still in prison. She's gotten better, but she has sworn off using Fire or Flying Type. She is mcdone with Ho-Oh. She doesn't really know what to do with her life now that she's sworn off the solfire clan... but the ladies in prison with her are teaching her to toughen up and it's basically orange is the new black. Rise' new hobby is being the hair stylist in the prison where she LOVES putting chopsticks in people's hair '''Cassandra: '''Cassandra did not go back home to her family. Once a family throws you out, you're fucking done, and a day into moving back in Cassandra knew her parents just didn't want backlash after Cassandra poured her heart out on TV. Cassandra ran away again, but on her own terms this time. Cassandra was homeless in Saffron for a bit. She and Carl got along. But then Logan's concert came into town. Logan and his boy band are back in big stardom and were signed with a better agent. Cassandra met Logan backstage after breaking in there to beg for help on what to do. Logan paid for her to get a ticket to Unova to possibly kickstart a music career there. She went there and hitchhiked to Pokestar Studios, where she is currently a boom mic operator. She thinks she's gonna make it big one day... but it's probably not gonna happen, but as long as she's happy, so what? '''Gareth: '''Gareth is currently sailing the seas with Monty's crew. They deliver cargo and whatnot, and in their free time... they make treasure maps and bury random useless shit and leave the maps places so people will find them, a tradition Gareth started on the boat. The crew finds it HILARIOUS. Huge complicated treasures, just to lead to... a toothbrush, or a used hat. Gareth still meets up with Vecepia and Monty. Gareth loves his job... Gareth occasionally wants to find his parents, but the crew respectfully keeps him from doing that. '''April: '''April. April is no longer a daredevil... but was contacted by a few experts and is now a stunt double in Pokestar studios. April saw Cassandra there and... really is indifferent. April stared in the most recent film of "Passimmion Impossible" which landed her a SHIT ton of money. April lives in Virbank and is now best friends with Roxie, who has started giving April guitar lessons. April and Roxie got really close... and Cassandra is upset because she wanted to be the one getting kickstarted in a rock career, and has been pestering Roxie for as long as she's been working in Pokestars. April and Roxie did a show together, which irritated Cassandra, who proceeded to tell Roxie that April loved her. Roxie, being 18 at this point, and April 19, and also Roxie is gay, really believed it and asked April to date her. April respectfully declined since she's straight. Roxie and April's friendship unfortunately got a little awkward after that due to Cassandra's tampering. April misses hanging out with Roxie and is still doing stunts at Pokestar. Cassandra is now getting closer to Roxie and becoming friends with her, with April now out of the way. '''Seymour: '''Seymour is back in Canalave City and is FUCKING GROUNDED. His gang has officially dispersed. With the gang out of the way, Seymour's been able to wholeheartedly focus on his studies... and he's doing great. Seymour hasn't been able to get an internship with any big name professors due to his history with the gang, but he has been able to take an online course with Professor Cozmo. Seymour's interest is now the underground system in Sinnoh. He wants to be able to work with Roark. Seymour's gotten a lot more straightened out since his gang got disbanded, and it's honestly for the better. His relationship with his parents has gotten better and he's become more compassionate. Seymour only keeps in contact with one person in the game, April. Seymour knows all about the drama happening at Pokestar, and has no idea of Cassandra's involvement. The two are now friends, and Seymour sees her as a mentor-like figure, and is an avid movie buff of every film she's been in, being able to tell the differences between actors and the stunt double she is. Seymour recently applied to get into Devon University, the same college Amar went to. He wants to take courses there so bad and to get in. Fingers crossed. '''Ruth: '''Ruth is still living in Floccesy which means... you guessed it.... RUTH AND APRIL CHILL OUT ALL THE TIME AND ARE BESTIES. They are as tight as literally ever. Ruth is still living on her ranch, and her family had to learn to be chill cuz Ruth is now a diehard feminist, and is schooling her conservative family left and right. Ruth has been studying and reading up, and loves to chill in Virbank with April and Roxie. Ruth smoked weed for the first time with April and Roxie and hated it. Cassandra tried to be cool once and brought in crystal meth. Ppl don't associate with Cassandra. Anyway, Ruth's siblings all hate her cuz she's now the coolest and all the strapping hot farmer delivery boys who bring supplies to the ranch only ever look at Ruth now cuz of how confident she is, and that shit's a turn on. Anyway, Ruth talked to Roxie after the incident and quickly found out it was Cassandra. Ruth dragged Cassandra into the music venue and (killed her behind the wallpaper on the pillar jk) forced her to admit what she did to Roxie and to April. Roxie and April are back to being friends, and Cassandra is incredibly sorry for what she did. Cassandra's been keeping her distance and getting better. Roxie, April and Ruth are BFFs and they can't wait for Roxie to meet Ferrum. '''Marta: '''So anyway, Marta's family has gotten better. The uncle's out of the house, mom's... well they don't have to pay for her medical care anymore which is tragic but now they can spend that money for themselves. Logan sent ALL of the money he made to his family, so Marta and her dad are living in a high class apartment in Castelia now. Marta and Simun have been dating for a while... Marta hasn't ever had this much money so she doesn't know what to do with it??? So naturally, she isn't responsible with her money. Marta goes partying a lot. Simun, not really the kind of guy to sit people down and talk to them about fixing their life, kinda goes with it... That is until Simun notices how tired, woozy and unhealthy he's becoming. Simun tries to sit Marta down and have a talk, but it turns into a fight. Marta storms out and Simun doesn't see her for a couple of days. Simun is friends with Marta's friends and hears she didn't show up for work for two whole days. He goes to her usual party spot and... well... he finds her kissing another girl. Simun says nothing and leaves. Marta finds out Simun saw her and she tries to call him. Marta is feeling guilty as all hell and realizes she has a problem. She calls Logan who sets her up with one of his life coaches. The life coach has been working hard with Marta for a while, and she's been getting better. Eventually she moved out, believing that Castelia wasn't a good place for her. Marta moved back to Johto, and has been living in her old house in Mahogany. Marta is working in the Safari Zone, and the clear non-city environment has been working wonders for her. She recently got a call from Simun. They worked everything out on the phone and he forgave her, and she's doing much better now... but slightly heartbroken that Simun found someone else and is dating again. Marta is a great safari zone coordinator and due to being stationed in Johto, she gets to talk to Monty a lot, who has been very sympathetic and listens to her. She has friends helping her up, and she's finally on her feet doing well again. '''Vecepia: '''Vecepia got through to her dad. The two are now exploring Unown together, and she's actually a part of his team. She's super happy to get to be with him and their relationship is better than ever. Vecepia still keeps in touch with Monty, and loves to chat with him. Once every five months, Vecepia will be at Undella Town. Gareth and his crew will come and spend the week vacationing at her house, and her and Gareth get to catch up. There's a champion's villa there, (Cynthia's house) that she rents out to other champions. So of course... Monty is there too, but only every other get-together. He's busy. Vecepia and Gareth have gotten really close, and whenever Gareth tells Vecepia about horrible things happening in certain places, she donates a shit ton of money there without Gareth knowing. Vecepia's happy. '''Ferrum: '''Ferrum Justice. Ferrum and Yvonne talked about their relationship upon the game ending, and honestly... They've decided it's best for them to be apart. Ferrum understands that Yvonne needs time to recover and to be completely by herself to recollect herself. If another person is there for that process, they're gonna be dragged in and become a permanent part of her recollected identity. Ferrum later sees a doctor about the hallucinations for Yvonne and finds out... that's a perfectly normal phenomenon for people that miss those they care about. Ferrum is grateful, worried she would need to be medicated or something. Anyway, Ferrum came back home, graduated from her university, and is now on her way to the Kalos League to challenge them. The matches in the Kalos league are scheduled, and Ferrum has successfully beaten Drasna, Siebold, and the fire bish. Ferrum's beaten them in a near record time, and is worried about having to face her former instructor, Wikstrom. Ferrum avidly keeps in touch with EVERYONE in the cast... except for Cassandra, cuz everyone in the cast heard about the Cassandra drama. Jackson's been talking to her, helping her through it. Ferrum is now like a mentor figure to Seymour too, and he considers her a cool older sis who's abroad. Eventually... Ferrum had her match with Wikstrom... and she WON. Ferrum is awaiting a time and date to go and face diantha for the chance to become champion. In that span of time, Ferrum has gone to Johto and explained her anxieties to Monty, who has offered her a position as a member of the Johto elite 4 (since Whitney is already proving to be hard to deal with and would probably offer to step down anyway) Ferrum went to Virbank to see April, Ruth and to meet Roxie. They invited a couple of other members of the Johto cast and April and Ruth threw her a celebration party to bid her good luck at the championship match, which is being delayed by the champions having to get together to have a meeting about something. Anyway, the party was LIT. '''Yvonne: '''Yvonne was under that spell for a while, so she's taking as much time as she can into putting herself back together. Her family has been there for her and has her on a careful watch of a retracing journey, where she's revisited everything she's done, which is taking a while. Dusknoir is like her fucking bodyguard. Needless to say, Yvonne does NOT want to study Unown anymore. Yvonne will catch up to the others, but she just needs her space '''Samson: '''Samson is currently still a member of his gang. He's having a great time. Samson rides motorcycles all day and is starting to toughen up and become more leader-like. Samson and his gang decided to open a rescue center, but since Samson and his gang didn't have a permit, they decided "ok what do" and their zoroark was like "i got u fam" and they were like "u can talk?" and he was like "no" and they were like "ok" and so zoroark shapeshifted and got the permit and now they run a rescue center... and this time the shit they do is legal, cuz you just have to call them on someone u think is abusing a pokemon and they show up and fuck shit up. Samson stepped up as leader cuz his current leader um... went somewhere else '''Logan: '''So Logan and his band was doing a SHIT job after they dropped all their contracts. Logan's old manager came in and begged Logan to take him back. Logan theoretically shat in his mouth (aka he wrote an album about him that publicly roasted him). Logan and his band were picked up again and they were like "Five Vine revival except better??" and Logan was like "yeah sure honestly we weren't doing much". And so Logan is now touring again, making money and living his best life. And yes... he and Samson's leader are now totally a thing. Logan helped Cassandra and Marta out so he still keeps in touch with everyone. '''Simun: '''So Simun was fucking shattered by that breakup. He stayed in Castelia and was able to do a lot of stand up comedy at some nightclubs. He makes a good living. However he stopped going to all of those spots after the incident, so he had trouble making money from there, but he's okay cuz... Simun is a Castelia tour guide... and his tours are famous in Castelia because he takes everyone in a bus around the city and ROASTS EVERYTHING IN SIGHT. It's call the Burn Bus and it's as iconic as the hotdogmobile thing irl. Here on the intersection of this street you'll see a baby that looks like a grown man. everybody wave to him and remind him to vote! Simun has been pretty static for a while. He doesn't keep in touch with a lot of people from the show. He eventually gets a call from April who is offering every single person from Johto to come over to Virbank for Ferrum's celebration. Simun goes and sees Jackson, Ruth, April, Ferrum, Logan and GARETH!?!? Gareth isn't supposed to be seeing all of the shit happening at this party, it's a little intense. It's by the far the most intense party Simun has ever seen, and he's lived and partied with MARTA. Simun, due to Marta, doesn't really feel like getting crazy, and kind of sits on the side and talks to Ruth who is also not a fan of getting crazy. They make fun of people. Also, Ferrum gets drunk for the first time in her life and the two have to help her to April's apartment. Simun didn't reserve a place to stay so Ruth drives him home to sleep on the couch at her farm. Once they get there, they chill in Ruth's room. Simun is super deadpan, witty, and surprisingly woke… but he gets to open up about his feelings cuz he got hurt by Marta really bad. Ruth knows how it feels to be consistently picked last and taken for granted, as that was her life on the farm for all those years before RT. They have a good conversation. Simun goes downstairs and sleeps on the couch… but can’t sleep since Ruth’s Stoutland won’t stop STARING at him. Simun sneaks out of the house and sleeps in the barn to get away from Stoutland. Ruth finds him there in the middle of the night and teases him, asking if he really is sober or not or if he’s just stupid for not coming up to tell her about Stoutland. She sits with him for a bit. It’s a beautiful night. They kiss...Simun and Ruth don’t really talk about it. Simun goes back to Castelia City and goes about his tour as usual.…The next day, he does the same thing… and the next day…But on the fourth day, Ruth gets onboard. Simun is nervous and makes his usual jokes, which Ruth adds onto, and the two have an absolute blast. Ruth disclosed what happened to April and Ferrum the next morning it happened and they convinced her to talk to him. The two have decided to date and are now going steady. '''Yuri: '''Yuri. So Yuri first and foremost went back to the academy and for an entire year studied there, passed all of the exams, ignored all of the bullying that continued to come her way, and she, to the annoyance of the instructors and the other kimono girls… she did it. She graduated. She got her kimono and was given the invitation to join her age rank of Kimono Girls… Yuri threw the kimono to the ground and spat on it in front of everyone at the grand graduation ceremony. She got to the top of their class… just to publicly humiliate them and roast their asses to hell in front of all of the other proud parents, the sponsors of the program, and her teachers and bullies. She eloquently demolished them all in a speech she’s been writing for YEARS. And then she walked the fuck out. Yuri’s parents were so damn proud of her, and the Sage Trio was CACKLING the whole time. They loved it and proceeded to steal food from the reception and bring it outside to Yuri where they hugged her and told her she was amazing and valid. Morty stepped in to thank Yuri because he was present for that. He saw Yuri’s words from the show but couldn’t get enough backlash to reform the way the Kimono Girls Academy is set up. After Yuri’s speech, he might be able to do something. Yuri and her family leave town to prevent bullying. Yuri moves to Goldenrod City, where she briefly works as a stylist in Goldenrod Underground before Monty approaches her in the flesh to offer her a chance to take over Goldenrod Gym as the first Fairy specialist. Yuri and Monty have been AMAZING friends for a long time, and Yuri cries in front of the man who gave her a Sylveon and now the opportunity to represent Fairy Type somewhere she can feel loved and appreciated. But first, he asks for a haircut She makes him look fresh as hell Yuri gladly takes the role, and she’s designed the gym to be like multiple stages, and after each battle, the curtain opens to the next battlefield. The puzzle is that different kinds of dancers come out and do a short performance ranging from ballet, breakdancing, and … yoga. You have to imitate it to get past without battling. It’s theatre-themed. It carries the love of performance that Yuri loved from the kimono academy but ditches its tradition. Yuri stayed in contact with Morty and he was able to completely revise the program. Yuri is living her best life, and is considered one of Johto’s hardest gyms, which is appropriate for its biggest city. '''Monty: '''Monty is the fucking champion. As the new champion to the PRISM LEAGUE… Monty has a lot to learn. Monty soon meets the president of Johto. She’s a former DJ at Radio Tower. She was inspired to become the President when she got held hostage years ago in the Radio Tower. Her name is Mary. She used to be a Nurse Joy before that. She’s basically very chill, very hip, and very experienced. Monty and Mary’s collective chill factor is a HUMONGOUS relief for the Johto citizens. Monty has done a lot with Mary to improve on the region. The two were able to create an Elite 4 FAST, consisting of Eusine, Whitney, Clair, and Lorelei. Lorelei and Mary are married, which is how Lorelei knew about the creation of the Prism League coming into being. Monty loves his job, and since he had to help make Johto it’s own league, he had to spend the first year with the E4 and championship inactive. The citizens understood. Monty was incredibly versed in sea business. Monty has incorporated new programs into Johto’s lifestyle, such as a massive extension of Olivine and Goldenrod’s ports, as well as turning Cherrygrove Town into a massive port as well. Business is booming. Monty has upgraded the Safari Zone and made sure Marta had a good position with each upgrade. In fact. Monty’s Prism League Safari Zone is so popular… it put Kanto’s out of business. Payton is bitter, but doesn’t share those feelings. Payton and Monty have become super close, and attend all of the same meetings. Payton has the solutions, and Monty has the ambition to get it done on the most productive way possible that’ll benefit as many people as it can. She admires his work ethic but again doesn’t share that. Monty has talked with Mary closely and the two have pushed for the school systems to normalize discussion on Steel, Dark and ESPECIALLY Fairy, to the point where Goldenrod City voted Fairy Type as a potential option they’d accept as a gym theme… and Monty knew EXACTLY who to go to first. One day Monty was working with Jasmine in Olivine and he was approached by a woman… she said she was a friend of Monty’s mother and wanted to talk to him about how to approach him… Monty sat down with her. She explains how she abandoned her child and left him when he needed her most. Monty left the room briefly… and called Gareth to tell him he needed to come see someone. Gareth came in immediately to meet the woman… and after some silence, Gareth pulled Monty aside. “That’s not my mom” and he meant it. The woman apologizes for lying to Monty… She just needed to have him hear her out. Monty wonders why these meetings always start with lies… She’s not Gareth’s mom, she’s MONTY’s. She doesn’t look like an absolute horrible mess anymore, she’s clean, she’s put together, she doesn’t look unkept. She’s healthy, no longer doing drugs, put together. Monty didn’t recognize her. She apologizes for what she did, for not going with Monty and for choosing an abuser over him. She’ll never forgive herself… And Monty, not wanting to go through this again like he did at the finale... gives her a hug, forgives her, and welcomes her back into his life. The situation between him and his dad was different. Monty ran because he was broken. The mother stayed because she was broken. They both did extreme things that could have been regrettable. Monty’s mom lives in Olivine as an attendant on the S.S. Anne, and she calls Monty all the time to tell him about how much she’s loving the sea (stuff Monty has known for years but acts like he doesn’t because he loves hearing his mom be in CONTROL of herself and finally living her life after years of radio silence) '''New Kanto Elite 4: Karen, Bolin, Koga, Leaf New Johto Elite 4: Lorelei, Whitney, Eusine, Clair Category:Blog posts